1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus for enhancing electrolyte wetting in a rechargeable battery and an electrolyte wetting enhancing method utilizing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the increasing demand for portable electronic devices, demand for rechargeable batteries as energy sources is rapidly increasing. In particular, lithium rechargeable batteries are receiving lots of (e.g., the highest) attention due to their high capacity.
Along with the high capacity of rechargeable batteries, since an active material composite density may increase, electrolyte wetting of an electrode is becoming more and more important. If electrolyte wetting capability is poor in manufacturing a rechargeable battery, the capacity of the rechargeable battery may be lowered and the electrode reactions may concentrate on local regions, resulting in the local precipitation of lithium metal, thereby lowering the stability of the rechargeable battery.
In addition, as the size of an electrode plate is increased, a time required for electrolyte wetting may also be increased, thereby lowering the manufacturability (e.g., productivity) of rechargeable batteries. Further, non-uniform electrolyte wetting may deteriorate electrode characteristics, thereby shortening a cycle life of the battery.